Rencontres & Routines
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Recueil de petites fics pour l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse SomeCoolName ! Chaque chapitre est indépendant des autres et peut être lu seul :)
1. Les jolies colonies de vacances

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SOMECOOLNAME !**

 **Et bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit recueil de mini-fics, que j'ai écrites à partir de prompts généreusement offerts par SomeCoolName à l'occasion de mon anniversaire... Échange de bons procédés, tout ça ;) Some d'amour, je te fais plein de bisous, et j'espère que ce que j'ai fait de tes prompts te plaira !**

 **Je remercie Nalou et Nauss pour la bêta ! Les filles, vous êtes fantastiques :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **oOo**

 **Les jolies colonies de vacances…**

Sherlock grommela en descendant du train. La gare de Carlisle était grise et triste sous le ciel nuageux, et il tira sa valise sur le quai humide sans grande conviction. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, après quatre douloureuses heures de train en compagnie d'un bébé braillard – à vrai dire, il n'avait déjà pas envie d'être là _avant_ de monter dans ledit train. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de marcher jusqu'à la gare routière, pas envie de grimper dans un bus où il serait coincé sur un siège trop étroit pendant plus d'une heure, et pas envie de s'enfoncer encore un peu dans les profondeurs de nulle part. _Cockermouth_. Le jour où un tel nom donnerait envie de se rendre dans la ville qui le portait n'était pas arrivé.

Il avait hésité à descendre du train plus tôt. Quitte à devoir abandonner Londres, autant s'offrir un peu d'excitation en visitant des endroits plus excitants que la _campagne_ , et surtout, le faire _sans_ le reste de la colonie. Sauf que les parents étaient avertis de l'arrivée de leur enfant au centre de vacances, et que si Mère recevait un appel disant que son fiston ne s'était pas présenté à l'heure prévue, la moitié du pays risquait d'être retournée pour le retrouver. Et bien que l'idée soit tentante, le savon qu'il prendrait après-coup l'était nettement moins… Sherlock avait donc poursuivi son trajet, avec des envies d'infanticide.

Sans surprise, le voyage en bus ne fut pas moins silencieux, pas moins fatigant, pas moins détestable, et l'arrivée à Cockermouth fut tout simplement déprimante. La bourgade était terne, les rues désertées en ce mois d'août. Personne n'avait envie de passer ses vacances d'été dans un trou paumé comme celui-là…

Sherlock marcha les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de l'auberge de jeunesse, réservée pour deux semaines par l'association qui organisait la colonie, et soupira en découvrant la bâtisse. Peut-être qu'un ciel bleu et la lumière du soleil auraient pu la mettre plus en valeur, mais là, sous les nuages menaçants, l'endroit était sinistre. Les murs en vieilles pierres auraient eu bien besoin d'un nettoyage, les hautes et étroites fenêtres également le petit préau bordé de bois peint en rouge et blanc semblait sortir d'un autre âge. Sherlock pinça les lèvres et traîna sa valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sur laquelle il cogna sans conviction, réfléchissant déjà à des façons de convaincre sa mère de le laisser rentrer à la maison.

Toute pensée disparut alors de son cerveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme arborant un large sourire, ses cheveux bruns en désordre, et son t-shirt blanc épousant ses épaules larges et son torse bien défini, le logo de l'association bien visible sur son pectoral gauche. _Probablement insupportable, avec un physique pareil_ , songea Sherlock en reprenant son sang-froid aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu.

« Bonjour ! le salua l'animateur. Tu es là pour la colonie ? Je m'appelle Gregory Lestrade, je suis le moniteur-en-chef. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en observant la feuille punaisée sur une planche qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Sherlock Holmes, répondit Sherlock laconiquement.

\- Holmes… Ah, oui, là, Sherlock Holmes, marmonna Greg en cochant une ligne sur sa liste. Parfait. Entre, entre, je vais te montrer où tu peux mettre tes affaires ! »

Sherlock suivit Gregory à travers le bâtiment, croisant plusieurs adolescents plus ou moins actifs, jusqu'à un dortoir désert. Des sacs et des valises traînaient déjà un peu partout.

« Voilà, choisis un lit encore libre ! Tu peux mettre ta valise dans le casier qui va avec, et si tu y tiens tu peux fermer avec le cadenas fourni, mais honnêtement, on n'a jamais eu de problème de vols. Ensuite, tu pourras rejoindre les autres dehors.

\- Merci.

\- Aujourd'hui, on n'a pas prévu d'activité, vu que tout le monde n'est pas encore là, mais demain c'est rando ! Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu arrives juste après le repas de midi. On peut te faire réchauffer quelque chose, si tu veux.

Sherlock hocha la tête sous l'avalanche d'informations.

\- Je veux bien manger, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas pu, dans le train.

\- Holà, tu peux me tutoyer ! Appelle-moi Greg, comme tout le monde. Je n'ai que vingt ans… »

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Les activités n'étaient pas exactement désagréables, mais la compagnie des autres adolescents étaient une torture pour Sherlock. Ils étaient dissipés, inattentifs, regardaient à peine les superbes paysages qui les entouraient (même si c'était toujours moins intéressant que Londres, il fallait bien le reconnaître)…

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la réserve naturelle du lac de Bassenthwaite, les vastes étendue vallonnées autour d'eux, les moniteurs leurs laissèrent carte blanche pour explorer les environs, à condition de rester en petits groupes et de revenir à l'heure dite. Les adolescents se dispersèrent donc, et Sherlock resta sur place, n'ayant aucune envie de sympathiser avec les autres. Il s'était très vite éloigné du groupe, ne participant pas aux conversations sans queue ni tête ni aux plaisanteries peu raffinées qu'affectionnaient manifestement les autres…

Alors qu'il se tenait tout au bout du ponton avançant sur le lac, les yeux perdus sur la surface trouble, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Sherlock ! Tu ne vas pas te balader ? »

Il se retourna. Greg s'approchait de lui, son pas décidé faisant légèrement trembler les vieilles planches. Il haussa les épaules.

« Et si je te dis qu'un meurtre a été commis dans le bois, là-bas ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'inquiète sérieusement de vos choix de destinations pour emmener des enfants en vacances…

Greg rit.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi. Alors, tu veux venir voir ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête, mais ne put retenir un léger sourire. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul passionné par les mystères et les enquêtes. Il suivit l'animateur jusqu'au petit bois, qui s'étalait sur le pied de la colline, là où la pente s'amorçait. Ils passèrent entre les arbres de plus en plus denses, Greg guidant la marche, et le tapis de feuilles mortes et de terre étouffa peu à peu les sons.

Sherlock se surprit à observer Greg, sa nuque souple alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, les mouvements de son dos à chaque pas, ses fesses et ses jambes musclées sous le pantalon en toile épaisse… Il fut déconcentré dans sa contemplation lorsque l'animateur s'arrêta.

« En fait, je ne sais pas où c'est exactement, avoua-t-il en souriant. Les traces ont largement disparu, depuis le temps...

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil critique autour de lui, fronça les sourcils, se baissa pour examiner le sol.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Je dirais même qu'on est exactement au bon endroit.

Les yeux de Greg s'illuminèrent d'une lueur surprise.

\- Ah ?

Sherlock sourit, de ce sourire triomphant qui envahissait son visage lorsqu'il pouvait se laisser aller à ses déductions.

\- Tout à fait. C'est évident, non ? Les amanites tue-mouche au pied de cet arbre indiquent qu'il y a eu du sang versé à cet endroit, et cet arbre est manifestement marqué d'un coup de… hmm, une lame d'environ sept centimètres de large. Un bon gros couteau de boucher, peut-être même une petite hache. Regarde, l'écorce a comme cicatrisé mais la fente est toujours visible.

Greg ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu me fais marcher…

Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit, et il ricana, satisfait de son petit manège.

\- Absolument. Mais c'est toi qui as commencé. Il n'y a jamais eu de meurtre dans ce bois – ni même à cinquante miles à la ronde.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je me suis renseigné, tiens, lâcha Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as donc été rassuré ? plaisanta Greg, mais l'autre lui renvoya un regard agacé.

\- Déçu, plutôt. Cet endroit n'a aucun intérêt. »

Greg éclata de rire, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, qui se raidit légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas ordinaire, tu le sais ? déclara-t-il affectueusement. Bon, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre ? Les amanites…

\- … sont des champignons tout à fait classiques qui poussent n'importe où, coupa Sherlock en s'adossant au tronc.

\- Et la fente dans l'arbre ?

\- Un bûcheron maladroit, ou simplement une malformation…

\- Mince, fit Greg. Moi qui croyais que tu étais vraiment un détective hors pair… !

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? répliqua Sherlock, piqué au vif.

\- Prouve-le, alors », défia le moniteur.

Sherlock se détacha de l'arbre, se redressant de toute sa hauteur avant d'examiner Greg attentivement. Puis il se lança.

« Tu viens d'une famille assez aisée, mais restée modeste dans sa fortune. Tes vêtements sont de bonne qualité, mais pas ostentatoires, et tu n'hésites pas à te salir ou à effectuer des travaux manuels. Tu aides spontanément les gens, et la première excuse que tu as trouvé pour m'attirer dans le bois a été un faux meurtre, ça en dit long sur tes habitudes. Etudiant en école de police, ou en fac de criminologie…

\- Impressionnant, murmura Greg, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu es l'aîné d'une fratrie d'au moins trois ou quatre, et tu as l'habitude de t'occuper de personnes plus jeunes que toi. D'où l'envie d'encadrer des colonies de vacances. Mais tu préfères les groupes d'adolescents aux groupes de petits, parce que tu te sens plus proche d'eux et que tu peux plus facilement t'en faire des amis…

\- Il va falloir que tu t'arrêtes à un moment, Sherlock, sourit l'animateur en se rapprochant.

\- Et parce que tu en profites aussi pour flirter un peu avec les filles – je t'ai vu avec Molly, mais elle n'est pas intéressée, tu peux laisser tomber – encore que je t'ai vu regarder aussi les garçons et Greg qu'est-ce que tu es en train de f- »

Les lèvres de Greg s'étaient posées sur les siennes, interrompant efficacement sa tirade. Sidéré, Sherlock ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais la bouche du jeune homme était chaude et douce et insistante et bientôt, Sherlock se détendit et répondit, maladroitement, au baiser.

Il sentit le sourire de Greg contre ses lèvres, et sa main soudain profondément perdue dans ses boucles sombres, l'autre légèrement posée sur sa taille. Lentement, l'animateur mena la danse, et Sherlock imita ses mouvements, se laissant enivrer par l'échange. Il s'aperçut alors que Greg l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à l'arbre, et s'était collé contre lui de tout son long.

« Sherlock… souffla-t-il tout en déposant une ligne de baisers sur sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou, avant de poser son front contre la tempe du jeune homme, le souffle un peu court.

Sherlock tenta également de retrouver sa respiration.

\- Je croyais avoir lu dans le règlement que ce genre de… rapprochement… était interdit ?

Greg rit doucement.

\- J'avais la ferme intention de résister à la tentation, affirma-t-il. Mais ta petite démonstration a eu raison de ma volonté…

Sherlock nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de l'animateur.

\- C'est bien la première fois que mes déductions ont cet effet-là sur qui que ce soit. »

Il sourit, ses lèvres contre la clavicule de Greg. Cette colonie de vacances ne serait peut-être pas si ennuyeuse jusqu'au bout, finalement…

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour le premier ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**


	2. Enquête sur canapé

**Deuxième mini-fic d'après un prompt de SomeCoolName - joyeux anniversaire bis à toi !**

 **oOo**

 **Enquête sur canapé**

« Bon, ça commence à bien faire, y en a qui bossent demain ! » s'exclama une voix féminine dont l'agacement couvrait presque la fatigue, et dont l'éclat fit brusquement tomber le silence dans la pièce.

La pièce ? Le salon de l'appartement du couple Lestrade. La voix ? Celle de Miranda Lestrade. La raison de l'agacement ? Le bruit occasionné par Sherlock, le collègue de Greg Lestrade, et Greg Lestrade lui-même. La raison de la fatigue ? L'heure, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les Lestrade, c'était la même pour tout le monde dans le fuseau horaire. Et c'était _trois heures du matin_. Autant dire une heure à laquelle Miranda aimerait être profondément endormie sous sa couette, et non dérangée par la discussion animée de son mari et de son collègue détective.

Ce qui visiblement échappa complètement audit collègue, qui se retourna vaguement pour la regarder par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Et il y en a qui travaillent là, tout de suite, répliqua-t-il froidement une fois la surprise passée. Vous savez quel est le délai moyen pour retrouver quelqu'un après une disparition ? Et vous savez à quel point de ce délai on en est ? Mmh, je ne crois pas. Alors si vous ne voulez ni aider, ni faire de café pour nous maintenir éveillés dans cette situation critique, vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de nous épargner votre petite crise. »

Sur le canapé, à côté du détective consultant, l'inspecteur Greg Lestrade fit claquer sa paume sur son front, pensant à l'évidence que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à adresser à sa femme.

« Chérie, je suis désolé, on va essayer de parler plus doucement », fit-il dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Tentative échouée. Miranda serra ses poings et marcha jusqu'à se placer face à Sherlock, de l'autre côté de la table basse couverte de photos, d'une carte de Londres et de diverses feuilles couvertes de notes griffonnées à la va-vite.

« Ma petite crise ? Je travaille dans cinq heures ! Vous connaissez peut-être le délai pour retrouver quelqu'un, et moi je suis censée administrer des médicaments à des petits malades dans l'aile pédiatrique de l'hôpital ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe si la fatigue me fait me tromper dans les dosages ? Ou pire ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Votre incompétence ne relève pas de ma responsabilité.

\- Mon… ! » cracha Miranda, furieuse.

Le détective esquiva la gifle de justesse et sauta sur ses pieds. Il saisit les poignets de la femme, et la fit reculer jusqu'au mur opposé.

« _Votre incompétence, oui_ , siffla-t-il. Par contre, votre obstruction au travail des forces de l'ordre, _ça,_ ça me concerne. Si nous ne retrouvons pas Jessica Martins, douze ans, dans les prochaines dix-sept heures et trente-huit minutes, vous irez expliquer vous-même à sa mère que l'enquête a été retardée parce que vous ne _pouviez pas dormir_. J'espère que ça vous aidera à trouver le sommeil.

\- Lâchez-moi, Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit ?

\- C'était limpide, merci. Lâchez-moi, maintenant. Vous savez très bien comment ça finit quand on se dispute. »

Sherlock observa son visage attentivement, puis un sourire indolent étira ses lèvres, et il remonta les poignets de Miranda au-dessus de sa tête, les plaquant contre le mur.

« Mmh, justement. Après tout, peut-être que nous aurions bien besoin d'une pause et de quelques endorphines pour nous remettre les idées en place…

\- Quelle conscience professionnelle. Et ça parle de mon incompétence, persifla-t-elle, mais le ton était soudain devenu joueur.

\- A vous de choisir à cause de quoi vous restez éveillée… » répliqua Sherlock en faisant un dernier pas vers elle.

Elle fit rouler ses yeux, mais sourit à son tour et releva le menton vers lui. L'indication était claire. Sherlock l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, goûtant ses lèvres méthodiquement, avant de les mordiller. Il se colla contre elle, son costume froissé par une journée de travail frustrant contre sa nuisette satinée. Une des longues jambes nues s'écarta, caressa celle enrobée de tissu noir qui lui faisait face, l'entoura, la crocheta. D'une main, Sherlock lâcha les poignets pour soutenir la cuisse offerte. Le baiser s'était fait goulu, brûlant, et Miranda s'en écarta une seconde, reprenant son souffle perdu.

« Chéri, appela-t-elle d'une voix haletante. Tu comptes nous rejoindre ou juste regarder ?

Lestrade, toujours vautré sur le canapé, les manches de sa chemise retroussées et les jambes confortablement écartées, haussa les épaules.

\- Le spectacle n'est pas désagréable, et j'ai la flemme de me lever. Revenez sur le canapé… »

oOo

Quatre heures du matin. Mrs Coleman, la locataire de l'appartement situé juste en-dessous de celui des Lestrade, se retourna dans son lit et soupira en remontant la couette sur ses épaules. Les excités du dessus avaient _enfin_ fini de réveiller le quartier. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième round.

oOo

Quatre heures dix. Miranda, Sherlock et Greg reprenaient lentement leur respiration. Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, le dossier du canapé, même la table basse et le précieux dossier d'enquête.

« Sherlock, et si on finissait ça demain ? demanda Greg, la tête renversée en arrière sur les coussins, les yeux fermés.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez un temps limité ? protesta Miranda d'une voix un peu endormie, la joue contre le torse nu du détective consultant.

\- Il se pourrait que je t'aie menti, Miranda, fit Sherlock en caressant ses cheveux distraitement, lui-même installé la tête sur le ventre de l'inspecteur.

\- On a retrouvé la gamine hier, chérie. On était en train de s'occuper de la paperasse, rapport d'enquête, tout ça », renchérit Greg.

Le silence s'établit quelques instants, puis Miranda redressa légèrement la tête.

« Je te déteste, Sherlock, soupira-t-elle, mais l'affirmation était teintée de tendresse.

Sherlock embrassa le haut de son front.

\- Moi aussi, Miranda, moi aussi », répondit-il doucement.

 **oOo**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Les reviews c'est la viiiie !**


	3. L'écharpe

**Troisième ! Je remercie également Clélia Kerlais qui a relu celui-ci, en tant que professionnelle du genre... je n'en dis pas plus, si vous la connaissez, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ;)**

 **oOo**

 **L'écharpe**

Greg eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux de la télévision que la porte d'entrée avait déjà claqué, refermée d'un coup de pied, et que Sherlock avait déjà enlevé et balancé son manteau sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« J'ai cru qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais partir, franchement, Greg, pour une fois que ton téléphone aurait pu t'être utile… ! Jamais là quand il faut, ça pourrait – ça _devrait_ – être le slogan de Scotland Yard, vu les extrémités que vous êtes capables d'atteindre. Oh, et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider sur l'affaires Bones, c'est hors de question. Je ne crois pas te surestimer en disant que tu peux la résoudre seul ! Enfin, sait-on jamais, vu ce que tu as fait sans moi sur le dernier meurtre de Gillers. Heureusement que je suis là, quand même. »

L'inspecteur se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de se lever, tandis que le détective consultant poursuivait son monologue.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé l'ampoule de ton salon. Déjà que tu rates des indices, si en plus tu fatigues tes yeux en regardant un écran dans le noir, je ne donne pas cher de tes capacités d'inspection d'ici quelques années… C'est à croire que tu cherches à créer des excuses à ton incompétence. »

Greg s'approcha de Sherlock, toujours silencieux.

« D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu voulais déménager ? Tu disais que cet appartement ne te convient pas, qu'il est trop loin de ton travail, et qu'il est mal orienté. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'y sentes si mal. Encore des mots, toujours des mots, mais rien ne se passe derrière… »

Alors que le détective consultant reprenait son souffle, Greg saisit sa nuque d'une main et le fit taire d'un baiser. Il n'y mit pas de force, pas de brusquerie, pressant simplement ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock avec une douceur infinie. Il ne prononça aucun mot, mais l'échange en valait mille. Greg savait très bien que le flot d'insultes et de critiques n'était ni vrai, ni même pensé par Sherlock. C'était loin d'être la première fois et si l'inspecteur s'était vexé au début, il avait vite compris que Sherlock ne savait pas exprimer sa frustration et sa douleur autrement. Alors il avait arrêté de protester, et obéi en silence aux réclamations désespérées du détective. S'il pouvait l'aider, que ce soit de cette façon ou d'une autre, il le ferait.

Greg récupéra à tâtons l'étoffe dans la poche du manteau de Sherlock, et guida celui-ci vers sa chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

« Greg, plus vite », souffla Sherlock entre deux baisers.

Sa voix avait perdu toute son assurance et sa morgue, soudain tremblante et brisée. L'inspecteur ne répondit rien, et continua sa tâche. Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, les plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale. Dans le noir et toujours en silence, il déshabilla méthodiquement le détective consultant, et le poussa doucement en arrière, sur le matelas qui l'attendait patiemment. Il releva lentement ses bras pour pouvoir menotter chaque poignet fin et pâle à la tête de lit en faux fer-forgé. Puis il se dévêtit à son tour, rapidement, sans fioritures.

« Greg, l'écharpe… »

Greg hocha la tête et saisit la longue bande finement tricotée. Il l'enroula autour du visage de Sherlock, prenant soin de couvrir ses yeux et son nez, ne laissant que sa bouche visible sous l'étoffe sombre. L'odeur familière s'échappait de la laine rêche, envahissant les sens. Sherlock gémit.

Sans autre bruit que le chuchotement des draps, Greg s'étendit sur le détective, offrant sa chaleur à la peau qui ne tremblait pas que de froid.

Sans autre son que leurs souffles mêlés, il toucha l'étendue blanche, saisit, massa, caressa, explora la chair offerte.

Sans autre voix que celle de Sherlock, il se fondit en lui, joignant leurs corps pour n'en faire plus qu'un.

Et alors que leur rythme accélérait, que leurs respirations se perdaient et que la sueur couvrait peu à peu leur peau, le nom que scandait Sherlock changea.

oOo

Quand Sherlock regagna le 221B, Baker Street à cinq heures du matin cette nuit-là, le rituel fut le même que toutes les autres nuits. Il ôta ses chaussures et son manteau, accrocha celui-ci à la patère vissée à la porte de sa chambre. Il se changea, troquant son costume froissé contre un bas de pyjama et un peignoir.

Puis, avant de s'étendre pour les quelques heures qui le séparaient du petit jour, avant de s'efforcer d'avoir l'esprit aussi vide que le regard qu'il fixerait sur le plafond, avant de la remettre à sa place sur le portemanteau de l'entrée, Sherlock enfouit une dernière fois son nez dans l'écharpe de John.

 **oOo**

 **Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de tristitude - SomeCoolName, c'est cool, je peux te blâmer pour ça tout en te faisant un cadeau. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Non en vrai tes prompts sont formidables, j'espère juste avoir été à la hauteur pour les suivre :) Encore des bisous d'anniversaire pour toi !**

 **Reviews, tout ça ? :3**


	4. Le chasseur

**Et de quatre ! Vous commencez à entre apercevoir une certaine régularité dans le pairing ? ça alors, je vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.**

 **Encore joyeux zanniversaire Some, et bonne lecture à tous !**

 **oOo**

 **Le chasseur n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit**

Nuit. L'obscurité voile Londres, noyée dans une fine brume qui scintille sous les rares réverbères. La faible lumière orangée se diffuse dans les gouttelettes en suspension dans l'air, créant des halos au milieu des ombres bleutées.

Le bitume humide est glissant, attendant traîtreusement le piéton insouciant ou le pneu trop lisse et le silence donne l'impression que le moindre chuchotement est hurlé.

La ville dort, mais tous ses habitants ne sont pas couchés. Certains sont bien éveillés. Certains cherchent. Certains attendent d'être trouvés.

oOo

Les semelles de Greg claquent sur le trottoir, malgré sa démarche souple et ses pas mesurés. Il prend son temps, ne sachant pas encore exactement ce qu'il va trouver, mais il avance sans hésitation aucune il cherche encore. A chaque expiration, il exhale une bouffée de vapeur blanche dans l'air glacé, le regard fixé loin devant lui. Seul dans la ruelle, il profite du calme et du froid qui détendent son corps et son esprit.

A l'angle, là-bas, il aperçoit une silhouette. Il n'y a personne à cet endroit-là, d'habitude, et Greg en est intrigué. Un nouveau ? A mesure qu'il approche, toujours à son rythme tranquille, Greg observe l'inconnu. Ses yeux parcourent le corps élancé moulé dans des vêtements noirs, les boucles sombres qui masquent le visage à cette distance. Il est fasciné par la peau pâle de la gorge, qu'il discerne tout juste, et par les volutes de fumée de cigarette qui se mêlent au léger brouillard. Le profil est illuminé par le lampadaire qui le surplombe, contrastant avec le noir qui l'entoure, et Greg est frappé par la beauté de la scène.

Le fait que cet homme vende son corps n'entre pas en considération. Là, tout de suite, nonchalamment adossé aux briques sales, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres soufflant une fumée diaphane, il pourrait servir de modèle au Caravage. Greg n'est pas spécialement amateur d'art, ni même franchement cultivé en la matière, mais n'en est pas moins sensible à la beauté et plus il s'approche, plus il se sent envoûté par la grâce de cet homme.

C'est arrivé presque à côté de lui que Greg se rend compte qu'il est jeune. Très jeune. Trop, peut-être, mais au même moment, Greg aperçoit enfin son visage en détail. Les yeux attirent d'abord son regard pâles, presque irréels, la couleur indéfinissable. Perçants, ourlés de longs cils noirs, ces yeux feraient tourner la tête de n'importe qui. Puis ses lèvres. Dieu, ses lèvres – rosées, pleines, l'arc de Cupidon profondément dessiné – indécentes. Et cette peau, si blanche…

Greg ne peut qu'imaginer le reste de son corps, débarrassé de ses vêtements. Le contraste, l'impact du cuir noir sur son dos. Sur ses cuisses. Sur ses fesses. Les marques rouges là où ses coups pourraient porter là où ses dents s'enfonceraient dans ces lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être mordues. La voix sans aucun doute sensuelle et débauchée qui s'en échapperait, les cris de douleur et de plaisir mêlés…

Il est à moins d'un mètre maintenant, et Greg est certain qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

oOo

Sherlock le sait dès que l'homme apparait au bout de la rue, marchant comme si tout le quartier était à ses pieds. L'assurance tranquille de celui qui sait exactement où il va, et ce qu'il veut.

Même de loin, Sherlock sait que ce soir, il sera à lui. D'un seul coup d'œil, il a reconnu tous les signes, et il a bien failli en sourire. Une proie facile, et une nuit agréable en vue – alors il fait ce qu'il faut pour s'assurer la victoire. Avec un client comme lui, il pourra facilement obtenir de quoi payer la moitié de son loyer, peut-être même un petit supplément pour se faire… plaisir…

Il s'adosse au mur, désinvolte, et allume une cigarette. Il sait que la pose est avantageuse il a choisi l'endroit exprès. Le lampadaire au-dessus de lui a été changé récemment, et au lieu de diffuser un orange sale, il projette un jaune chaud qui contraste avec le bleu et le noir environnants. Sherlock souffle sa fumée, savourant la chaleur du tabac et observant les vrilles qui se perdent dans la brume. Il sait que l'homme qui approche est en train de le dévorer du regard. Il renverse un peu plus la tête en arrière, dégageant sa gorge du col de sa chemise.

Chemise qui le protège à peine de la température proche de zéro, mais peu lui importe. Il ne craint pas le froid, il y est habitué. Et puis ce soir, il aura chaud. Ce soir, il aura mal, et il aura peut-être enfin ce dont il a envie.

A vrai dire, il n'accepte pas n'importe qui. C'est l'avantage de travailler à son compte, il peut se permettre d'être difficile. Mais il ne saurait dire non à l'homme qui s'approche de lui avec de plus en plus d' _intention_ dans sa démarche. Oh, celui-là n'aura honte de rien, il ne lui demandera peut-être même pas son âge, là où les autres prennent bien soin de vérifier qu'il est majeur. Celui-là est déjà bien trop captivé par ses lèvres pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sherlock pourrait presque entendre tout ce qu'il imagine déjà.

Pas question de rater une occasion en or comme celle-ci. Il paiera d'autant plus, et le cadeau qu'il s'offrira avec l'argent gagné n'en sera que plus agréable. Il rêve déjà à la sensation du feu dans ses veines, qui sera plus brûlant encore si la nuit est à la hauteur de ce qu'il espère.

Alors il lui dit oui. Et quand, une fois dans la chambre, il voit ce que lui réserve son client, il laisse son regard scintiller d'anticipation – et il sait que son client, non plus, ne lui refusera rien.

 **oOo**

 **C'est terrible de poster tous les chapitres d'un coup, je vous laisse pas respirer...! M'enfin vu que chaque mini-fic est indépendante des autres, c'est pas comme si je pouvais essayer de garder le suspense... A celles et ceux qui me follow, désolée pour l'avalanche de notifications :)**

 **Laissez-moi une review si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	5. Guide stratégique du promeneur de chien

**Cinq ! (Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à les numéroter comme ça. Vous savez compter, non ?)**

 **oOo**

 **Guide stratégique à l'usage du promeneur de chien : comment ne pas se faire emmerder (et gagner un rencard en sus)**

Le matin est encore frais à cette heure-ci, et une brume diaphane rampe au-dessus de l'herbe humide. Le ciel, d'un gris pâle et lumineux, éclaire le parc le soleil n'est pas exactement levé, mais l'éclairage public est déjà éteint.

Sherlock aime ce moment. Il est quasi seul sur les chemins de Regent's Park, les rares badauds n'étant que des silhouettes indistinctes au loin. Il peut promener Redbeard tranquille, sans attirer l'attention des gens. Oh, les gens sont insupportables. Dès qu'ils aperçoivent son chien, il ne peut plus faire un pas sans entendre de piaillements, et de qu'il-est-beau et de comment-il-s'appelle et de c'est-une-fille-ou-un-garçon et bon sang de bois, Redbeard n'est qu'un chien, merci, et il y a une différence entre _compagnon fidèle et affectueux_ et _peluche à disposition de tous_. Sherlock n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il promenait un gamin dans une poussette. L'apocalypse, certainement.

C'est donc pour éviter ce genre de désagréments qu'il sort si tôt. A cette heure-ci, les seules personnes présentes dans le parc sont le balayeur, qui a une sainte horreur des chiens et se tient donc à bonne distance – brave homme – et quelques courageux coureurs déjà trop hors d'haleine pour dire bonjour aux humains, alors les chiens peuvent bien se gratter – ce que Redbeard fait avec entrain.

Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle Sherlock choisit le petit matin pour sortir son chien, même s'il refuse de se l'avouer. Parmi les coureurs, il y en a _un_ auquel il n'en voudrait pas de s'arrêter pour saluer Redbeard – ou lui, éventuellement.

Cet homme, d'après les quelques entrevues d'une poignée de secondes à chaque fois, est indécemment intéressant. La trentaine bien entamée, les traits réguliers, les yeux d'un chocolat profond… Son visage est déjà agréable, et son corps ne gâche rien (sa tenue de course est loin d'être ridicule, même si Sherlock paierait cher pour le voir en vêtements normaux, voire en costume – oh, ces jambes dans un pantalon sur mesure, ce torse dans une chemise cintrée ou un t-shirt moulant…) bref, l'inconnu est très attirant. Sherlock aimerait savoir si son esprit est aussi aiguisé que son physique. Il n'a pas trop d'espoir, connaissant la tendance du cerveau à être inversement proportionnel aux muscles, mais rêver n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… Seulement, pour vérifier la chose, la seule solution serait s'interrompre son footing, et Sherlock ne trouve pas de raison valable de le faire. « Excusez-moi, j'ai très envie de vous attacher à mon lit et de vous y garder captif, mais seulement si votre QI est supérieur à cent » ne semble pas être une phrase d'accroche très efficace.

Puis la solution évidente lui apparaît, et il se fustige de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

oOo

Le matin est encore frais à cette heure-ci, et une brume diaphane rampe au-dessus de l'herbe humide. Le ciel, d'un gris pâle et lumineux, éclaire le parc le soleil n'est pas exactement levé, mais l'éclairage public est déjà éteint.

Sherlock surveille attentivement les silhouettes au loin, puis reconnaît celle qu'il chercher. Cet homme est immanquable. Lorsqu'il arrive à quelques mètres du coureur, il retient un sourire, et agite légèrement la laisse de Redbeard.

« Dis bonjour ! Bon chien, dis bonjour. Saute, vas-y ! » murmure-t-il.

Et Redbeard, en animal bien dressé et en ami serviable, bondit avec entrain sur le coureur insouciant. _Oups,_ songe Sherlock. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si son chien a décidé de saluer le passant, n'est-ce pas… ?

Le coureur, surpris, s'arrête brutalement. Puis il rit et se penche vers Redbeard, ébouriffant sa tête affectueusement.

« Holà, bonjour toi ! s'exclame-t-il, manifestement pas dérangé le moins du monde d'être interrompu dans son sport matinal.

\- Excusez-le, intervient Sherlock l'air de rien, la voix douce et le ton sincère.

Intérieurement, il est mi-hilare, mi-triomphant. Mi-plein d'espoir, aussi, mais ça, il ne va pas l'admettre.

\- Pas de problème, sourit le coureur en lui adressant un grand sourire. Je n'oserais pas refuser un salut d'une si belle bête ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se croise, il me semble, ajoute-t-il. Greg Lestrade – je vous serrerais bien la main, mais je crains d'être désagréablement poisseux.

 _Je m'en fous que vous soyez poisseux, je rêve de vous voir en sueur dans une tout autre situation…_ songe Sherlock, mais le dire à voix haute semble être une mauvaise idée. Alors il se contente de se présenter.

\- Sherlock Holmes. Et Redbeard, précise-t-il avec un petit geste vers son chien.

Celui-ci les observe, l'air de dire « ah, ces humains… reniflez-vous le derrière, ça ira plus vite ». Sherlock fronce les sourcils. _On ne t'a rien demandé, à toi_.

\- Enchanté, Sherlock. Et Redbeard », réplique le sportif.

Le silence s'établit, un peu gêné, alors que Sherlock cherche ses mots. Sherlock cherche ses mots – et pas un seul journaliste pour relater l'évènement – et Lestrade, en face, attend patiemment avec un sourire avenant sur les lèvres. Ce qui n'arrange pas la situation…

Toujours un peu absent, le détective s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, hmm, je ne vous empêche pas de courir plus longtemps… Il faudrait que vos muscles restent actifs, sinon vous allez devoir recommencer votre échauffement. D'autre part, compte tenu de la température ambiante et du le léger vent… Oh, d'ici deux ou trois minutes, votre sueur sera suffisamment refroidie pour vous faire risquer un rhume, et je m'en voudrais d'en être la cause, débite-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Superbe. Parler à quelqu'un de sa sueur lors d'une première rencontre, vraiment, c'était d'une élégance rare. Sherlock a envie d'aller se cogner le front contre un des arbres qui bordent le chemin. Où diable sont passées son éloquence et son langage aiguisés ? Ses déductions intéressantes ? Puis Greg rit.

\- Ce serait en effet terrible. En plus, je risquerais d'être en retard au travail, et je peux difficilement justifier ça auprès de mes supérieurs avec « un chien m'a sauté dessus pendant mon footing, puis j'ai longuement parlé avec son intrigant propriétaire »...

\- Intrigant ? relève Sherlock, un sourcil haussé.

Greg le détaille de haut en bas sans discrétion.

\- Suffisamment intrigant pour que j'aie envie de l'inviter à boire un café, si seulement je n'étais pas tout rouge et collant et dans une tenue ridicule, lâche-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock le lui rend, la surprise ayant étrangement remis son cerveau en marche.

\- Je promènerai Redbeard demain à la même heure. Vous pourriez me croiser par hasard sur ce même chemin, et vu que nous n'auriez pas prévu de courir, vous seriez propre et tiré à quatre épingles…? suggère-t-il innocemment.

\- Ça pourrait arriver. Sait-on jamais, une coïncidence…

\- Oh, l'univers est rarement si paresseux », réplique Sherlock.

Le sourire de Lestrade en devient presque lumineux.

oOo

Le lendemain, Sherlock sort de chez lui à la même heure, et constate avec déception la pluie battante qui trempe le trottoir. Redbeard se montrant peu enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir sous un tel déluge, le détective le laisse donc à l'intérieur pour affronter seul la météo.

Il hèle un taxi plutôt que de marcher jusqu'au parc, puis ouvre son parapluie (ou plutôt, le parapluie qu'il a volé à son frère un jour où celui-ci s'est montré insupportable) avant de commencer à déambuler sur le chemin en évitant les flaques.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'endroit où il a croisé Lestrade la veille, une silhouette l'attend déjà près de l'arbre, et il sourit, oubliant brusquement la pluie et le froid.

L'homme est vêtu d'un costume gris pâle, peut-être pas taillé sur mesure mais tout de même de bonne facture, qui le met divinement en valeur. Un long manteau gris également, et une écharpe au motif tartan vert et noir qui brise l'aspect formel du reste.

En le voyant approcher, Greg fait quelques pas dans sa direction avec un sourire amusé.

« Sherlock, ça alors, vous ici ? »

 **oOo**

 **Je vais vous dire un truc, les bugnes, c'est presque aussi bon que les reviews. L'avantage des reviews, c'est que c'est moins calorique...**


	6. Première impression

**Oooh Some, ce prompt-là, ça a été dur de n'en faire qu'un drabble ! Il y avait de quoi faire des chapitres... Mais d'une part, je suis nulle en case!fics, et d'autre part, si je m'étais lancée dans des chapitres, tu aurais eu ton cadeau en août (ou pire), ce qui aurait été plutôt pas terrible...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Première impression**

L'homme qui descendit du taxi devant le commissariat n'était _pas du tout_ ce à quoi s'attendait Greg. En appelant à la rescousse le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, il s'était machinalement imaginé un détective un peu bedonnant, âgé et moustachu, un vieux de la vieille, dans le genre un peu professoral. Peut-être même vêtu d'un complet en tweed, tiens. Allez savoir – Greg ne s'expliquait pas cette image.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le véritable Sherlock Holmes n'était ni moustachu, ni âgé, ni bedonnant, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un professeur, et n'était certainement pas vêtu de tweed. Avoisinant sans doute une petite trentaine d'années, il était grand et mince, moulé dans un costume noir manifestement taillé sur mesure, et les boutons de sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé auraient pu recevoir le prix des boutons les plus résistants de l'Histoire. Il était de surcroît drapé dans un long manteau sombre au col relevé, et une écharpe en étoffe bleue protégeait sa gorge d'albâtre. Son visage était aussi acéré que son corps pâle, les pommettes aiguisées, les yeux d'une couleur improbable qui vous transperçaient et semblaient lire profondément en vous… Et pour couronner – presque littéralement – le tout, un amas de boucles noires et désordonnées rajeunissait et adoucissait le reste du personnage, d'aspect pour le moins sévère et intimidant.

Greg ne se fit _pas_ la remarque que cet homme était scandaleusement sexy (ou alors, il se la fit et se promit d'y repenser plus tard, dans des circonstances plus appropriées).

Bref, restait à voir si les talents du détective étaient à la hauteur d'une telle apparence.

« Inspecteur Lestrade, bonjour », déclara Holmes d'une voix grave et onctueuse, son regard irréel planté dans le sien.

Greg se demanda brièvement comment il avait su que c'était lui – c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, et juste à côté de lui se tenait son partenaire, le Sergent Dimmock rien, a priori, n'indiquait lequel était lequel – mais alors qu'il serrait la main tendue de Holmes, celui-ci enchaîna.

« Oh, allons, ne faites pas cette tête, comme si ce n'était pas _évident…_! Vous m'avez appelé pour l'affaire du kidnapping de _votre propre fille_ , qui a huit ans si je me souviens correctement des informations que vous m'avez transmises. Son père doit donc a priori avoir au minimum trente ans, et votre collègue doit tout juste atteindre… vingt-huit ? Tandis que vous êtes sans doute plus autour de trente-cinq, ce qui fait _déjà_ de vous un candidat plus plausible. Par ailleurs, votre langage corporel indique beaucoup plus d'inquiétude. Votre collègue est relativement détendu conscient de l'urgence de la situation, mais pas angoissé _personnellement_ , alors que simplement vous regarder pourrait rendre nerveux n'importe qui. Sérieusement, vous devriez penser à respirer, il paraît que c'est utile. Oh et desserrez votre mâchoire avant de vous user les dents… »

Greg vit une expression de franche incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de Dimmock, et haussa lui-même les sourcils, sidéré – et étrangement, il sentit un vague soulagement s'installer en lui. La réputation de Holmes n'était donc pas surfaite. S'il était capable de voir tout ça d'un seul coup d'œil dès la première rencontre, il allait effectivement être d'une grande aide lors de l'enquête.

L'inspecteur finit par retrouver sa voix et indiqua la porte du commissariat.

« Je… Fort bien, dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail ? suggéra-t-il.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres – des lèvres qui n'avaient aucun droit d'être si sensuelles – et illumina les yeux du détective consultant était impudemment joyeux. - Avec plaisir. Le jeu commence. »

 **oOo**

 **Laissez moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre ! :)**


	7. Coup de foudre (littéral)

**Eeeet voici le septième et dernier texte ! Que je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire, tiens x)**

 **SomeCoolName, encore joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu as été gâtée de tous côtés et que tu as passé une super journée remplie d'amour. J'espère que ma petite contribution à ce jour t'aura plu ! Plein plein de bisous à toi, et merci encore pour ces super prompts, dont j'espère que tu apprécies ce que j'en ai fait !**

 **Et un gros merci encore à Nalou, Nauss et Clélia pour leurs relectures :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

 **oOo**

 **Coup de foudre (littéral)**

L'éclair, accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre quasi-simultané, aveugla Greg. L'orage, d'abord lointain, avait finalement atteint Baker Street. Papillonnant des yeux pour chasser les images rémanentes imprimées sur ses rétines, l'inspecteur se rendit compte peu à peu qu'il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour que ce soit vraiment normal. Il soupira. Une coupure de courant. Parfait.

Il traversa le petit appartement en direction de la cuisine, étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque son tibia rencontra l'angle de la table basse, et finit par arriver à destination. Il fouilla à tâtons dans les tiroirs, et finit par retrouver un briquet et deux bougies chauffe-plat.

La faible luminosité apportée par les mèches ne l'aida pas vraiment, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Et maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il suffisait de remettre le disjoncteur en marche ? Greg se passa une main sur le visage, dépité. Il ignorait où se trouvait le tableau électrique, commun à toute la colonne d'appartements, et il savait que la propriétaire était absente. Plus qu'à espérer que les deux hommes du dessous sauraient l'aider (ou feraient le boulot à sa place avant qu'il ne descende)...

Bordel. Il fallait que ça arrive tout juste une semaine après son emménagement. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de saluer correctement ses nouveaux voisins, ni même de déballer tous ses cartons – tâche que la panne venait justement d'interrompre.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'au rez-de-chaussée vivait Mrs Hudson, la propriétaire, et au premier étage, un certain S. Holmes et un J. Watson. Un charmant couple, lui avait confié la vieille femme affectueusement. Le point positif, s'était-il dit en constatant la chose lors d'une nuit bruyante, c'était que personne dans l'immeuble ne serait choqué ou dérangé s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il était gay lui-même. Toujours ça de pris, s'était-il répété en essayant d'ignorer les cris de plaisir et le grincement du lit de l'étage inférieur.

Bref. Penser aux ébats de ses voisins ne faisait pas revenir l'électricité, et il se décida à descendre, toujours armé de son briquet. Il avait bien une lampe-torche, mais elle était dans un des cartons encore fermés, et Greg n'avait aucune chance de la trouver sans lumière. Quelle ironie.

Il descendit donc prudemment, peu désireux de se vautrer dans l'escalier en plus du reste, et frappa à la porte de l'appartement du premier étage. Un léger son de violon filtrait à travers le bois, et Greg apprécia le talent du musicien. Puis il frappa à nouveau, parce que c'était bien beau d'écouter Tchaïkovski planté sur un palier dans le noir, mais il avait quand même autre chose à faire. Et puis on n'avait pas idée de jouer du violon à une heure pareille…

Ce fut le grand brun qui lui ouvrit – Holmes, si sa mémoire était bonne. L'homme était grand, acéré, le regard perçant et les lèvres indécentes. Il avait les sourcils froncés sévèrement, comme si Greg avait commis un sacrilège en l'interrompant.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Euh, bonjour… Je suis le voisin du dessus et –

\- Je sais. Venez-en au fait.

Très bien, s'il le prenait comme ça, songea Greg en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Où est le tableau électrique ? Les plombs ont sauté – au cas où vous n'ayez pas remarqué – et peut-être êtes-vous nyctalope et parvenez à lire vos partitions dans le noir, mais je n'ai pas ce talent et j'aimerais pouvoir remettre le disjoncteur en route.

\- J'ai demandé à John de s'en charger… marmonna Holmes comme pour lui-même.

\- Oh, alors parfait, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, excusez-moi, répondit Greg, pris au dépourvu.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais l'autre le rappela.

\- Ah, mais, John ne va pas le faire. Il n'est pas là, en fait. Sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé d'y aller… Oh, c'est toujours pareil. Dès que je suis concentré, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose qui me force à m'arrêter. Vous autres humains pourriez vous débrouiller sans moi de temps en temps », grommela-t-il, sa voix baissant au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

Greg haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre la vexation et le rire. Puis l'autre soupira et le dépassa sur le palier, laissant sa porte grande ouverte. Greg le suivit lentement, bouche bée, tandis que l'autre descendait les marches deux à deux comme si de rien n'était. Déconcentré par la désinvolture – et, il l'admettait, la grâce – de la silhouette qui se découpait à peine dans l'obscurité devant lui, Greg oublia que la dernière marche de l'escalier était légèrement plus basse que les autres, et il trébucha, vacillant sans pouvoir se rattraper.

L'instant d'après, sa chute était retenue, et il se faisait plaquer au mur par une poigne de fer sur son épaule droite et une paume pressant son pectoral gauche. Sa respiration s'était bloquée avec la surprise, la sensation de tomber, et le réflexe presque surhumain de Holmes, dont il distinguait à peine le visage face au sien.

« S'il vous plaît, évitez de vous tuer dans l'escalier. Non seulement c'est une mort d'une stupidité affligeante, mais en plus l'enquête visant à l'élucider serait d'un ennui à pleurer, lâcha l'homme d'un ton de léger reproche.

\- … pardon ? demanda Greg, peinant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, déstabilisé par la proximité de l'autre.

\- Vous feriez bien de vous excuser, en effet », rétorqua Holmes, mais la sécheresse de son ton était diminuée par son souffle soudain court.

Le silence tomba alors qu'ils hésitaient, immobiles. Greg mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, là, dans le noir, et il sentait que son vis-à-vis s'approchait encore de lui, la main qui tenait son épaule le lâchant pour aller s'appuyer sur le mur. Il allait clore la distance entre eux quand un déclic retentit et une vive lumière l'inonda, le faisant reculer et cligner des yeux par réflexe.

« Le tableau électrique est juste ici, annonça Holmes en désignant la boîte en plastique gris fixée au mur, juste à côté de la tête de Greg.

\- Oh », fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Il remonta l'escalier lentement, Holmes derrière lui, et se fustigea d'avoir cru qu'il se passait quelque chose. L'homme était en couple, nom de Dieu !

« Vous devriez passer prendre un café, un de ces jours. Rencontrer John, suggéra Holmes d'un ton neutre alors que Greg atteignait le palier du premier étage.

 _Ouais, bon, c'est pas non plus la peine d'en rajouter une couche en me parlant de ton copain, je me sens suffisamment con,_ songea Greg.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il à voix haute, en essayant de sonner convaincu.

Puis il sentit une main sur ses fesses et un souffle chaud dans son cou, tandis que la voix chaude de Holmes ronronna dans son oreille.

\- Nous serions ravis de faire plus ample connaissance. »

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Une dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé :)**

 **Des bisous à tous et à bientôt sur une prochaine fic !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
